


(art for) Snowbound

by featherfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: A drawing I made for KreweOfImp's wonderful fic Snowbound back in March, sorry it took me so long to post it, my old computer wasn't able to deal with internet and I just got a new one two weeks ago (AND IT'S SO WONDERFUL ASDFGHJKL I can draw AND watch youtube AND search for ref pics, all at the same time, I love it so very much). If you like this drawing, make sure to read the fic, you won't regret it.
also, all comments are met with loud cheers and violent blushing, and any (well-meaning) critique is deeply appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706808) by [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/pseuds/KreweOfImp). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as LethalQueerWitch, where I screech to the heavens about tv-shows, books, feminism, lesbian dragons etc. Come say hi, I'm friendly.


End file.
